Talk:The Second World Championship
German Melee I've read that the German Melee was actually a qualifier for the World Championship. Should it be moved from the Other Battles article to here? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:15, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. We can just mention it on the relevant articles. I'm pretty sure that the UK robots were decided by the All-Stars competition and the US robots by the first US Championship, so we can mention all of those in the article together. Christophee (talk) 00:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just had a small thought. I know people have been critical over the choices of NEAT Machine and Philipper to represent the Netherlands and Belgium, respectively, so I got curious about this....is there any way of knowing whether which was filmed first - the World Championships, or the Dutch series? If there is a way of knowing, it'd surely be worth including. Certainly I think the Second World Championship was filmed quite early on, noticable in particular by the speed of Refbot's counter. CrashBash 17:57, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Philliper? I'm unsure whether we should be using this spelling on this article. I know that's how it was spelled on the factsheet, but isn't Philipper the correct spelling for the robot? I'm not sure whether this is the name being spelled wrong on the show and corrected later, or the team changing the name at a later date. I would guess the former, as the robot is named after Philippe Poppe and Flipper, both of which have one 'l' and two 'p's. Christophee (talk) 12:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :We know that the show misspelled Tomahawk, so I would choose to go with the spelling of ''Philipper. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:42, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm going to change it on this page, and check the other relevant pages too. Christophee (talk) 16:05, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Extreme Warriors stats In the Extreme Warriors version of the episode the stats (according to tv.com) are the same except for the dimensions (inches instead of cm) and weights (lbs instead of kg). Would it be worthwhile to put them down as well or should I just leave it as it is? StalwartUK 17:33, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :I believe in other instances where this applies (usually the stat boards for the robots that competed in both the UK and US version), both are included. I don't see why it would be a problem. CrashBash (talk) 17:38, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::We may as well include both, as they were both displayed. Christophee (talk) 20:22, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Diotoir Shouldn't Diotoir have its power as 36V motor not 50CC Petrol Engine? Ulyesses had the 50CC Petrol Engine, not Diotoir. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:20, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Commentry? When watching some battles jonathan's commentry sounded like he was talking live. Has anyone else noticed it?--Tornado1927 (talk) 17:46, May 8, 2017 (UTC) A Danish hopeful? Recently I was re-watching the Second World Champs when I stumbled across this at the start of the episode, A Danish flag can clearly be seen with what is definitely Panic Attack on its table however the table next to it is a bot I've never seen before (possibly an ultra low HS) though it may not be a bot at all. There is also another maybe bot to the left of it that's much taller and boxy but I'm not sure about either. Still thought it was pretty interesting and worth a look at. --Botomatic1000 (talk) 13:01, July 3, 2018 (UTC) :This is a great spot. There's obviously not too much we can say definitively, but I'll add this to the trivia. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:28, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Not only is there a Danish flag visible, but at the beginning of the UK version Julia Reed claims that "16 champions from 11 different countries coming to take part", when actually 9 different countries appeared. (UK, USA, Germany, Italy, Holland, Sweden, ROI, Belgium and South Africa) Maybe there was a Danish robot that withdrew, and another robot? To make it even more interesting, at the beginning of the US broadcast, Mick Foley lists Switzerland as one of the competing nations! Maybe there was also a Swiss team due to enter... Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:08, January 30, 2020 (UTC)